One Two Many  Part Two
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Rachel throws yet another drunken Glee Club party in her basement. But will Kurt get wasted and make out with everyone again? Short answer: YES. Long answer: Read on.
1. Chapter 1

So you don't _really _have to have read the first one to really get what's going on. But it does help a bit.  
>This one is kind of longer though, which is why it took so long.<br>Also, the first one for focused mainly on our Slutty Drunk Kurt, but this one sort of involves everyone a lot more, so... yeah. Anyway, I'm rambling.

Chuck some reviews at me if you fancy it.

And if I owned Glee then drunken parties would be happening every other episode. And what kind of message is that to the children?

* * *

><p><strong>One Too Many – Part Two<strong>

It was the first Friday of summer, Mr. and Mr. Berry were spending the weekend in San Francisco for their anniversary and, like some strange new tradition, Rachel had once again been convinced to have another party for the Glee Club in her basement.

It seemed like a good way to lift everybody's spirits after their loss at Nationals. Jesse St. James had shown up in New York for their performance and had stuck around to rekindle his relationship with Rachel and tell the rest of the club in blistering detail exactly why they had only come in twelve place ("Well, what did you expect? You wanted to perform original songs but you didn't even start writing them until you were in New York, you'd obviously not rehearsed as much as other choirs and those songs weren't very good. Frankly, only Rachel's performance was above average. But what would I know, right? I'm only the winner for four consecutive National Show Choir Championships...").

Needless to say, his reappearance hadn't quite gone down so well. Finn was taking it the hardest though, as he had gone through a messy break up with Quinn in the hopes that he would get back together with Rachel. Now he was left with Quinn hating him and Rachel dating Jesse. Let's just say he wasn't going to be the designated driver at this party. It turned out that when Finn had one too many he wasn't actually that much fun.

After the last party, Kurt had vowed that he would never drink again, but once he was there he just couldn't help himself and soon he was just as drunk as everybody else. The music was on full blast, and Kurt danced his way over to Finn with a drink in hand.

"Are you going to spend the _entire_ party just sitting here, sulking into your beer?" he said, not sounding nearly as drunk as he actually was.

Finn rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink, swaying where he sat.

"Whatever," he slurred grumpily. "I got every right to be pissed off, okay? I've gotta sit here and watch Rachel with that asshole..."

"Oh my God, are you still going on about that?" Kurt groaned. "Get over it, Finn! You had about a million chances with Rachel and you blew it, so just _move on_. There are other girls in our school, you know. And this is a party, for God's sake! Everybody's letting go, Santana hasn't even started crying yet, and even Quinn is having fun and she's like, the least fun person at these parties. You and your drunken moping are bringing the average down."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Finn mumbled, glaring at the floor.

"You are no fun, Finn," Kurt said matter-of-factly. "I like you better when you're sober."

Finn just shook his head and finished his drink as Kurt made his way back to the rest of the party. Brittany was up on the table, stripping in time to the Rihanna song that was blaring out of the speakers. Santana and Quinn were either side of her, Santana grinding along to the music in her tight red dress, and Quinn throwing her new short hair around. Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Blaine were all dancing too, Blaine the worst. Puck and Lauren were sitting on one of the couches, drunkenly making jokes, while Rachel and Jesse sat and made out.

Kurt finished his drink in one go and danced over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him hard without much prelude. They were full on making out as they swayed and grinded in time with the music, moaning into each other's mouths and pulling at each other's clothes and hair.

"Hey, Kurt!" Lauren called from the couch.

Kurt turned his head, Blaine still kissing his neck and sucking his earlobe.

"Yes?" he said with an innocent smile.

"You planning on being your usual slutty drunk self tonight?" she asked.

"It seems to be going that way, doesn't it?" Kurt said, as if commenting on the weather.

Jesse untangled himself from Rachel to say "Slutty? Kurt? _Seriously_?"

"Hell yeah," said Lauren. "It's hilarious!"

"But he's so... innocent," said Jesse, clearly confused.

"Oh no, not at all," slurred Rachel, her arms still around him. "The last time I had one of these parties Kurt got really drunk and made out with like, half the Glee Club. And then the next morning I found him and Blaine naked in my bed. I had to throw those sheets out."

Jesse laughed. "Whoa, hardcore. I never would have guessed."

Kurt just giggled as Blaine continued to kiss and bite his neck as if nobody was talking.

"By the way, Kurt," Lauren said. "That offer of a threesome with you, Blaine and Puck is still totally open."

Blaine suddenly looked up. "Oh my God, seriously? Yay!"

"No!" Puck said, frowning. "I am not having sex with any dudes, Lauren, quit pimping me out!"

"Don't be scared, Noah," Kurt cooed. "We don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing."

Lauren, Jesse and Rachel laughed as Puck groaned loudly.

"Quit it, guys!" he shouted.

"You made out with Kurt last time," Lauren said. "And you _really_ enjoyed it then."

"What?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Noah and I made out," Kurt said. "And I gave him a hard on"

"It was the booze!" Puck insisted as everyone else laughed. "And it was a dare!"

"And you just let this happen?" Jesse asked Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "Totally. Kurt's an excellent kisser and I just want everyone to get a chance to experience what I get to enjoy every day."

"Also," Kurt added. "Blaine's kind of a perv and he likes to watch me with other people."

"Yeah, that too," Blaine nodded.

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "You guys are crazy."

Kurt suddenly looked flirtatiously over at Jesse, smirking as he held Blaine close and swayed along to the music.

"So how about it, St. James?" he purred. "Want to see what all the fuss is about?"

"Wait... seriously?" Jesse laughed.

Kurt nodded, Blaine chuckling into his boyfriend's shoulder, as Rachel frowned.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you making out with my boyfriend, Kurt," she said, her arms still possessively around Jesse.

"Oh, come on," Kurt shrugged. "You've already tried to turn Blaine straight once before. I think it's only fair that I get the opportunity to try and turn Jesse gay. To be honest, it shouldn't be too difficult. No one that bitchy and well-groomed can be 100% hetero."

"Thanks, Kurt," said Jesse sarcastically.

"So are we going to make out now?" Kurt said impatiently.

Jesse looked over at Rachel, who huffed and rolled her eyes but still said "_Fine..._"

"Yay!" Blaine cheered, untangling himself from Kurt, ready to watch.

"And it begins..." Lauren whispered to Puck.

Jesse got up, steadied himself for a second, and Kurt pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and kissed him passionately, running his fingers through those light brown curls as they moaned into each other's mouths. They could hear whooping coming from the other end of the room, Blaine giggling happily and, just as Jesse was about to lose himself completely in Kurt's surprisingly epic kiss, Rachel yelled "Okay, that's enough! Kurt, get off my boyfriend!"

Jesse let out a little sigh when they separated, and Kurt smirked triumphantly, his fingers still tangled in Jesse's hair.

"You're hair is really soft," he said, their faces still close together. "Do you use some kind of special conditioner?"

"Erm... papaya extract," said Jesse, his hands still resting on Kurt's hips. "You really are a very good kisser. Blaine's a lucky man."

"I know," Kurt said with a shrug.

Rachel dragged Jesse by the back of his shirt so he was sitting back down next to her, still frowning even though Blaine, Lauren and Puck had all collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oooh, Kurt, are you making out with everyone again?" Brittany squealed from up on the table.

"Of course he is!" Blaine said merrily.

Brittany clapped in excitement and got haphazardly off of the tabletop. She was wearing incredibly high heels and was much taller than Kurt, so when she practically threw herself on him he nearly fell over. He quickly steadied himself and soon they were making out with enthusiasm.

"Wooo!" Brittany cheered once they separated. "That will never not be awesome! Yeah, I made that! You're welcome, Blaine Warbler!"

"You may have made him gay, Britt," said Blaine. "But _I _made him fucking good at it."

"Yeah, you did," said Kurt cockily.

Brittany laughed and climbed back up on the table, wrapping her arms around Santana. The drunken Latina suddenly burst into tears against Brittany's shoulder as they moved to the music. Quinn got ungracefully off of the table and skipped over to Kurt, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I feel so happy," she said, throwing her other arm in the air. "I feel so free!"

"Well, good," Kurt said, his arm around her waist. "It's nice to see you actually having fun. You're usually such a downer."

"I know," she said. "But I am _through_ with that. This is a start of a new Quinn Frabray! I am _done_ living in the past, I am _done_ being angry all the time, and I am _definitely_ done with men!"

"Fantastic," said Kurt. "But may I suggest that rather than give up every man in the world, you should just give up the ones called 'Finn Hudson' perhaps?"

"Yes!" cried Quinn. "Yes, you're right, you are exactly right, Kurt! It's not all men, it's just Finn Hudson! You're right and Rachel was right, Finn is kryptonite, Finn is an idiot!"

"Hey!" Finn called from the other side of the room. "I can hear you, you know!"

"Quiet, Finn," said Kurt, turning to his step-brother. "We're talking about you, honey, not _to_ you. Now get back to your wallowing."

Finn grumbled bitterly and got himself another beer, as Quinn laughed against Kurt's shoulder. He was practically holding her up.

"I'm going to be Fun Quinn from now on," she slurred. "I am going to be fun and easy-going and I'm going to take risks and stuff, just like you, Kurt."

"Actually, I'm only this easy-going risk taker when I'm drunk," Kurt chuckled. "But it's great that I'm being such a terrible influence on you, Quinnie."

They both began to giggle uncontrollably, before Quinn suddenly pulled Kurt into a hard kiss. At first he was taken by surprise, but eventually he kissed her back. When they separated Quinn fanned herself with her hand, looking at Kurt in awe.

"Wow, that was intense," she said, sounding deeply impressed. "I see what all the fuss is about now."

Kurt nodded, smirking smugly as Quinn danced off to get herself another drink.

"You're so popular tonight, baby," said Blaine, resting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Yeah," said Kurt. "But I've made out with way too many girls tonight. I can't make out with Finn because we're kind of related now – although it would probably cheer him up a lot. I can't make out with Mike again because he's busy making out with Tina. I can't make out with Sam because he's busy making out with Mercedes. That leaves..."

He scanned the room until his eyes fell on Artie, who was drinking a beer and rocking out to the music.

"Hey, Artie!" Kurt called. "Wanna make out?"

Artie burst out laughing. "Say what?"

"Would you like to make out with me?" Kurt said slowly and clearly.

"Oh, you should," Blaine added. "It really is wonderful."

"Damn, boy, you _crazy,_" Artie chuckled, wheeling his chair over to them.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Kurt said flirtatiously.

Artie shrugged. "Sure, why not? If it's good enough for Puckerman..."

Kurt grinned and knelt down in front of Artie, resting his hands on the wheelchair's armrests. They both leaned forward at the same time and kissed slowly and passionately. Their tongues caressed and Artie couldn't help but moan into Kurt's mouth. He let out a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding once they separated.

"Damn..." he whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt nodded, smirking smugly.

"Wooo, get some, Abrams!" Puck yelled as everyone around them laughed.

"Even though I'm totally straight, I gotta say that was off the chain," Artie said as Kurt stood up, swaying. "As Santana would probably say in this situation – if she wasn't crying and stuff – wanky!"

Kurt began to laugh so hard that he nearly fell over, and leaned against Blaine who was laughing uncontrollably too. Artie rolled over to watch Quinn dance by herself on the table and cheer her on. Brittany had gotten off the table to sit with Santana on the edge of the small stage and comfort her as she drunkenly sobbed about nothing in particular. On the other end of the stage, Mercedes and Sam were making out as if no one else was in the room. Tina and Mike were pulling some insane dance moves in the middle of the room, and Rachel and Jesse had gotten up to join them, dancing and kissing at the same time. Finn was still sitting by himself in the corner, pouring himself yet another drink, staring bitterly at Rachel and refusing to join in with anyone.

After a while of dancing and drinking, where everyone steadily got even drunker than before, Brittany got up on the stage in just her bra, mini skirt and high heels and cried "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

Everybody cheered and went to sit in a circle on the floor – everyone except Finn, who stayed stubbornly where he was even after Kurt yelled that he was being a grumpy killjoy – and Tina got an empty liqueur bottle which she put in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, who should go first?" said Quinn, actually looking quite excited.

"Obviously not Kurt," said Santana, who'd managed to stop crying. "He's already made out with like, two thirds of the Glee Club so it's not fair."

Kurt chuckled, leaning against Blaine. "I'm not even sorry."

"I'll go first!" said Quinn, grinning.

She reached unsteadily over to the bottle and spun it. Everyone was giggling and Mike and Sam were patting their thighs like a drum-roll. Finally it landed on Rachel, and there was an explosion of laughter. Finn groaned and rolled his eyes, but nobody noticed.

"Fantastic," said Puck, rubbing his hands together. "I was hoping for some kind of girl-on-girl action tonight."

Lauren looked at him and shook her head. Rachel was blushing furiously, and Quinn was quite pink too, but she also looked quite determined. She crawled very ungracefully across the circle, and Rachel shut her eyes and let Quinn kiss her. Both girls were giggling as Rachel actually started to kiss Quinn back, everybody cheering and whooping around them. When they finally separated they looked at each other for a second, before bursting out laughing as Quinn moved back to her place in the circle.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Rachel laughed, covering her red face with her hands.

"It was kind of hot actually," Jesse commented beside her.

"See, I love New Quinn," Kurt said to no one in particular. "Old Quinn would never have kissed a girl, especially Rachel. New Quinn is awesome."

Blaine giggled in agreement before singing to himself "_Quinn kissed a girl and she liked it..."_

"You and your Katy Perry songs..." said Kurt, rolling his eyes and pecking Blaine on the lips just to shut him up.

The game continued quite randomly and with lots of laughter. There wasn't any real order as everyone was far too drunk to properly pay attention to what was going on. Finn had now pasted out on the couch, his half empty cup falling out of his hand and spilling all over the floor. But nobody had noticed a thing. To everybody's amusement, Puck had spun the bottle and it had landed on Blaine. Everyone was in hysterics and Blaine and Kurt both cheered, while Puck groaned in disappointment.

"No fair," he whined. "I've already kissed one guy and that's one guy more than I ever intended to kiss in my lifetime. Can't I have a do-over?"

"No do-overs, Puckerman!" Lauren said sternly, hitting him on the arm. "Quit being such a fucking vagina!"

"Oh, please?" Blaine begged, giving the puppy dog eyes to Puck. "Please, please, please can we make out? You've already made out with my boyfriend, it's only fair."

"What's the matter, Noah?" Kurt purred, smirking. "Afraid you might enjoy it too much like when you and I made out? Afraid you might get another raging boner?"

Everyone laughed and started chanting "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" until finally Puck huffed and nodded. Blaine cheered and crawled quickly over to him, practically climbed onto his lap and kissed him hard. The room was filled with the sounds of laughing and cheering as Blaine attacked Puck's mouth, kissing him passionately, nibbling his bottom lip and dragging his fingers through his mohawk. Puck was refusing to let himself enjoy it, even though the kiss was pretty intense and Blaine was moaning as if just making out would've been enough to make him come in his pants. It was hot and strangely gratifying, but Puck stubbornly refused to let himself show how much he was actually he was really fucking enjoying it. When they finally separated Blaine grinned deviously.

"Kurt was right, you're not actually very good at that," he said, still basically sitting on him and stroking his hair.

"Yeah, you really need to get off me," said Puck, pushing Blaine off his lap.

"Spoil sport," said Blaine, crawling back over to his very pleased looking boyfriend.

"Seriously," Lauren said so only Puck could hear her. "You have no idea how hot that was. I know you're pissed that I keep telling those two you'll have a threesome with them, but I'm not even kidding. If you did that and let me watch, it would be the single hottest thing _ever_." She leaned even closer to him, her voice sounding low and husky. "I'd be _so_ turned on after watching you with them, so just imagine everything I'd let you do to me afterwards. Just saying."

"Wait – are you serious?" Puck said incredulously.

"I've never been more serious about anything," Lauren said simply, before turning back to the rest of the party with a satisfied smirk.

Puck wasn't sure what to do with himself. If he wasn't already sitting down, he'd definitely need to sit down. He looked over at Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting close together and cheering on Quinn and Santana making out, and he honestly didn't know what to think. Puck suddenly got up and stumbled over to the table where all the drinks were, and made himself a triple vodka and Coke. If he was genuinely considering doing this then he'd need to be _way_ more drunk.

"What's up with Noah?" Kurt asked Lauren.

"He's considered having a threesome with you guys," she said nonchalantly. "On the condition that I get to watch."

"Seriously?" Blaine practically squealed. "Yaaaaay!"

Lauren just nodded. "The things Puckerman does for me..."

Kurt grinned, his drunken horniness suddenly doubling. "This really is turning out to be the best party ever."

* * *

><p>I'm aware it's not finished. I haven't thought of it yet.<br>But I'll write it as fast as I can because sure you're all dying inside to know what happens next :P  
>But yeah. I hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers. Drink responsibly! :D<p>

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

So I actually wrote the threesome.  
>It only took me a day, which shows you how common place it is for me to write threesomes nowadays.<br>This is what my life is now.  
>I'm not even sorry.<p>

Anyway, chuck some reviews at me.

And clearly - _clearly_ - don't own Glee. That would be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>One Too Many – Part Two and a Half<strong>

The party was winding down slightly now that it was approaching 1am. As Finn, who was usually the designated driver, had already passed out drunk, the rest of the Glee Club decided to just stay at Rachel's house. They would make their excuses to their parents tomorrow.

The music was still playing, only much quieter and slower now. Quinn was one of the few people still dancing. She swayed in a circle up on the stage by herself, her arms above her head, looking happier than ever. Tina, Mike, Sam and Mercedes were all sitting on the couch, lazily laughing as Artie made jokes. Santana and Brittany had disappeared up stairs a while ago, Rachel and Jesse following them out of the basement a short time after. Finn was still out cold, his face covered in swear words and drawings of penises that Puck, Sam and Artie had done earlier – they'd almost injured themselves laughing. Kurt and Blaine were slow dancing in the middle of the room, kissing and holding each other close. Puck watched them from his seat next to Lauren, trying to make up his mind about her offer. Finally, he finished his drink and made his decision.

"I'll do it," he said to Lauren quietly. "But only as long as I get to do stuff with you afterwards."

Lauren smirked triumphantly, before standing up offering him her hand. He took it and let her pull him unsteadily to his feet, and they both walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Boys," she said. "It's on."

Kurt and Blaine stopped kissing and looked at her with smiles on their faces. Blaine looked as if all his Christmases had come at once, and was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well that doesn't surprise me at all," Kurt said, smirking smugly. "I always knew you wouldn't be able to resist us, Noah."

Puck frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over and done with before I change my mind."

They all made their way upstairs, Blaine still bouncing excitedly, like a hyperactive toddler on the way to Disney Land. The only room that wasn't occupied was the tiny guest room, so they all piled in.

"You guys just ignore me," said Lauren. "I'm not even here."

She sat down on the cosy armchair in the corner of the room and didn't say another word. Blaine threw himself on the bed happily, and Kurt took hold of both of Puck's hands and pulled him closer.

"Relax, Noah," he said huskily. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Unless you want us too, we're very open-minded," Blaine giggled.

Puck blushed quite furiously, before Kurt pulled him into a hard kiss. He'd forgotten how awesome a kisser Kurt was, and soon he relaxed and started kissing him back, their tongues battling as Kurt moaned into his mouth. Blaine watched with a smile on his face as Kurt pushed Puck onto the bed and straddled him, their kiss never breaking. Finally they separated, Puck feeling a little dazed from all the intense making out, and Kurt took off his waistcoat and quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Damn, Hummel," Puck said as Kurt took his shirt off and threw it behind him. "I never expected you to be so... buff."

Kurt smirked. "It's from all that cheerleading last year."

"I still can't get over that Kurt was a cheerleader," Blaine giggled beside them. "The only why this could be any more perfect is if that smoking hot Cheerios uniform was involved too."

"If I knew we were finally going to get Noah to have a threesome with us I would have brought it," Kurt said simply, as Puck chuckled. "Anyway, you boys are wearing far too many clothes, so..."

He quickly pulled Puck's shirt over his head and threw it aside, as Blaine took his own shirt off beside them and almost fell off the bed in the process. Puck was pushed into the middle of the bed just after they all kicked their shoes off, and Blaine was suddenly attached to his mouth, kissing him like his life depended on it and moaning desperately. Kurt suddenly got off the bed and rushed out of the room, calling "Be right back!" over his shoulder. But Blaine didn't stop kissing Puck, and Puck was actually allowing himself to enjoy it this time. It wasn't so terrible making out with Blaine, on the bed and shirtless. In fact it actually felt really good. It didn't even freak him out when he felt the bulge in the front of Blaine's jeans pressing against his thigh, although it helped to know that Lauren was silently watching every second. They didn't stop kissing until Kurt came back into the room.

"I was just looking for some condoms and lube," Kurt said casually, crawling back on the bed. "Unsurprisingly there were loads in Rachel's Dads' room – although Brittany and Santana weren't pleased about me interrupted them."

He put the condoms and the bottle of lube on the bedside table, and moved over to Puck and Blaine.

"Okay, Noah," he said deviously. "Let's see what Blaine and I are working with."

He got to work unbuckling Puck's belt, unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Blaine gasped and Kurt grinned. Puck was going commando and his long, thick cock was already half hard.

"I'm guessing you guys like what you see," he said with an arched eyebrow.

"You guessed correctly, Noah," Kurt purred.

Blaine nodded beside him, unable to think of anything to say, before Kurt smirked and suddenly lowered his head, taking as much of Puck's cock in his mouth as possibly.

"Holy shit!" Puck gasped, throwing his head back and grabbing the bed sheets.

Kurt chuckled around his length and sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue. Puck could barely breathe. He couldn't remember ever experiencing such an epic blowjob before, and he had _a lot_ to compare Kurt to. His tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, thrusting into his mouth, and Kurt didn't even gag. He relaxed his throat and encouraged Puck to really fuck his mouth. Blaine sat beside them, watching breathlessly, his own erection pressing uncomfortably against his pants. He noticed Puck beckoning him closer, and soon they were making out all over again, all tongues and teeth and desperation, both of them moaning louder and louder. And then, quite abruptly, Kurt stopped and sat up.

"W-why'd you stop?" Puck stuttered, Blaine still kissing his neck.

"One of you guys needs to fuck me right now before I actually die," he said simply, taking off his jeans and underwear and grabbing the condoms and lube.

Blaine sat up excitedly and quickly took his jeans and boxers off too. He snatched the bottle of lube out of Kurt hand, covered his fingers in the cool liquid and spread Kurt's legs, pushing two wet fingers into his boyfriend's opening. Kurt cried out, throwing his head back as Blaine fucked him with his fingers, not even bothering to be gentle as he knew Kurt loved it rough. He added a third finger and scissored them, pushing them in and out faster and faster, before removing them completely, much to Kurt's disappointment.

"So how are we doing this?" he asked, wiping his wet fingers on the sheets.

Puck shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Oh, I know," Kurt said, sitting up and brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. "I'll suck you off, Blaine, while Noah takes me from behind. That way you get all the fun of an excellent blowjob from me _and_ you get to watch me getting fucked by someone else. Perfect. That okay with you, Puckerman?"

"I... I guess," he said nervously.

"Excellent," Blaine said excitedly.

He sat in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard, and Kurt crawled on his hands and knees between his legs and gave his hard, leaking cock a slow lick from base to tip. Then he turned to Puck and pulled him closer, kissing him quickly on the lips before slipping a condom on him and covering his cock in generous amounts of lube.

"If you're feeling a little awkward," he said softly. "Just imagine you're fucking a girl. Just imagine everything you wish you could do to Lauren, and do it me."

Puck nodded, and Kurt went back between Blaine's legs on his hands and knees. Puck positioned himself behind Kurt, held onto his hips and very, very slowly pushed his cock into Kurt's ass, not stopping until he was balls-deep inside him.

"Oh my God..." he groaned. "You are so fucking tight..."

Kurt chuckled, before taking all of Blaine's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. He moaned loudly around his boyfriend's length once Puck started to move, thrusting into him slowly. Kurt took Blaine's cock out of his mouth, still stroking him quickly.

"Faster, Noah," he ordered, his voice sounding deep and growly. "Fuck me. Fuck it like a pussy, Noah!"

Puck did as he was told, holding Kurt's hips tightly and fucking him hard and fast, loving how that tight ass squeezed him so incredibly. Kurt cried out, taking Blaine's cock in his mouth again and sucking him as he moaned louder and louder around his length. Blaine held onto his boyfriend's hair, thrusting into his mouth and moaning, as he watched Puck pounding into Kurt's ass and swearing under his breath. He'd never seen anything so hot. Kurt pushed back against Puck, practically screaming around Blaine's cock as Puck managed to hit that sweet spot inside him with every hard thrust.

They'd soon worked out a kind of erratic, messy rhythm, everything a blur of moaning and grunting and swearing, the air musty with sweat and sex. Blaine was the first time climax, coming hard down Kurt throat as he cried out. Watching Puck and his boyfriend was all just too much for him. Kurt swallowed around him, before screaming and moaning so loud that the whole house could hear as Puck fucked him senseless. Blaine moved out of the way so he could watch every second, trying to catch his breath. Kurt could hardly hold himself up as Puck held tightly onto his hips and fucked him so hard he could barely stand it. Finally he screamed, coming hard all over the bed sheets, and Puck's own orgasm crashed over him only seconds later, so hard he felt like he was going to black out. They both collapsed in a sweaty heap, and Blaine climbed on them and covered them both in kisses.

"It is... it is a fucking _shame_... that you... are straight, Noah... wow..." Kurt gasped, Blaine giggling on top of him.

Kurt was only vaguely aware of a very breathless and red faced Lauren giving them a round of applause in the corner, and her and Puck disappearing together to find some privacy. He and Blaine got under the covers and almost immediately passed out with smiles on their faces.

The next morning consisted of monster hangovers, lots of coffee and Rachel forcing everyone to help clean up the house. Finn had locked himself in the bathroom, trying to scrub the swear words off his face. Santana was in the downstairs bathroom, throwing up into the toilet while Brittany held her hair back. Kurt and Blaine very slowly made their way downstairs, yesterdays clothes all crumpled and creased as they'd been on the floor. When they got into the kitchen they found Mercedes, Quinn and Artie slumped on the table, half awake, and Puck leaning against the counter with a large mug of coffee. When the three guys saw each other they all turned quite a violent shade of red and looked at the floor.

"I don't, erm... I don't remember much of... _last night_," Puck said awkwardly. "But I don't think we should talk about it. Like, _ever_."

"Agreed," said Kurt, unable to look him in the eye. "Let's just pretend it never happened."  
>"Yeah," Blaine nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "We were... we were drunk."<p>

"Right," said Puck, sipping his coffee so he wouldn't have to look at them. "Alcohol's fault."

"Totally," Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"What are y'all talkin' about?" Mercedes grumbled from the table.

"Nothing," the three guys all said seriously.

"Why do you guys look so awkward and guilty?" said Quinn.

"And where did you guys disappear to last night with Lauren?" added Artie.

"Yeah, there were some freaky noises comin' from upstairs last night," Mercedes nodded.

"Right, loads of banging and yelling and stuff," Quinn agreed. "And it didn't start until you guys went upstairs."

"Seriously, what happened?" Artie asked, looked really curiously now.

"Nothing!" the guys said again, all blushing furiously.

"Seriously, guys, just drop it," said Puck. "Nothing happened."

Mercedes, Quinn and Artie didn't say anything, but they obviously weren't convinced and gave each other meaningful looks.

"Well, I should really be getting home," Kurt said, desperate to change the subject. "I'm going to go try and find Finn. Come on, Blaine."

Blaine was happy to let Kurt pull him out of the room, and as they were leaving Kurt whispered "I swear, I am _never_ drinking again. I mean it this time. I am a menace, a slutty menace. I shouldn't be allowed near alcohol."

Blaine frowned. "I'm still allowed though right?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, dragging his boyfriend upstairs to find Finn so they could leave.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>Reviews me if you fancy it :)

xxx


End file.
